tinymonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Quin2k/Normal Monsters
This is part of a series of articles looking at how to maximize overal income so that you can buy all the cool upgrades and decorations you want! * Normal Monsters: Best-in-Class for Fire, Earth, Plant, Ice, Electric * Special Monsters: Best-in-Class for Special, Water, Air, Shadow, Light * End-Game Income: Taking Habitats into Consideration * My Conclusion: Who wins at the end of the day? __TOC__ 'Normal' Monsters This article pulls data points from the various monster pages and trys to determine the highest earners for each habitat. This becomes complex for the earlier habitats of Fire, Earth, Plant, Ice and Electric because better options often become available as a new element is unlocked. Below each section is the raw data (hidden for convenience). Most of the data is copied directly from their individual Wiki pages (which might be convenient if you want to look at them side-by-side like I did). The only calculated field is / which is actually: *''Total / (Max - Min )'' - basically the average amount of food to raise coin output of that particular monster (the lower the better). Fire Monsters Probably one of the best monsters from an income standpoint, Fire Monster genetics ring true through all the hybrids, providing many of the other elements with a much-needed income boost. *'Level 1:' A Fire Monster at 81 per minute is foisted on you, but really it's a good investment. Further ones can be purchased for 50 coins, though you'll probably want to buy a second habitat for 500 coins if you go that route. *'Level 7:' Flower Monster at 95 is the best choice. Cinder Monster is comparable and will actually be your main staple for Earth Habitats, but the cost in food is 4x higher and may be hard to breed, as it's not visible in the market until level 10. **''Note: 'Technically purchasable at level 4, this guide assumes you have better things to do with your real-life money then to buy diamons! *'''Level 9+: Highly recommend converting to a Large Fire Habitat to take advantage of the high per minute rates for fire monsters in general. *'Level 10:' Flare Monster at 101 per minute. Strike Monster, the other possibility for Electric/Fire combo, isn't bad either at 94 per minute. **''Note: 'Firelegacy Monster at 110 would actually be better once you hit lvl 12, but likely by the time you get it, you'll be level 14... *'''Level 14: Spitfire Monster at 129 per minute is a clear winner. Burst Monster, the breeding alternative breaks even again at 94 per minute. Being opposing elements, both are rather hard to breed, so keep this in mind! *'Level 18:' Independence Monster at 144 per minute tops Spitfire significantly - but good luck getting it. The Fire/Air monsters added at this point are inferior to Spitfire at 116 (Flamegust Monster) and 115 (Inferno Monster) and both take longer to hatch. *'Level 26:' You can supplement your Spitfire with an Embershade Monster at 129 at this point and should be easier to breed, assuming you have a Shadow Monster and the Habitat. They take half the time to incubate at 9h vs. 18h for a Spitfire but also require 5x more food to get up to speed. *'Level 32+:' The final winner is of course a Sun Monster at 168 per minute. It should also be noted that they are incredibly fast to reproduce at 3h for incubation! The truely limiting factor will be food for this creature. Earth Monsters Significantly less complicated then the Fire Monsters, Earth Monsters (and particularly their Habitat) allow you to add variety to your play-style and maybe not monitor the game quite so closely. *'Level 2: Earth Monster' at 30 per minute your only option at this point, but even at that rate he'll fill up the Earth Habitat in a little over 30 minutes (or ~1 hr at lvl 4) which allows you to get a decent income without babysitting the game. *'Level 7: Cinder Monster' at 94 per minute is actually the best monster you can get for the Earth Habitat. If you end up with a Magma Monster instead, it is still twice as productive as the basic Earth Monster and I personally had success in breeding a Magma Monster with a Fire Monster in order to get my own Cinder Monster. **If you have problems breeding a Cinder Monster check the comments at the bottom of it's page for more ideas. The monster itself is not purchasable from the market until Level 10, so I am unsure how that influences breeding. Plant Monsters Plant Monsters are a good half-way-point between the extremes of a Fire Monster with high income but low cap and Earth Monster with high cap but low income. *'Level 4: Plant Monster' at 66 per minute is nothing to scoff at, especially early in the game. *'Level 7: Flower Monster' at 95 per minute is your ideal monster for quite a while on this Habitat. Their genetic counterpart, Bug Monster 'is also a significant improvement from the basic Plant Monster. *'Level 32: Lushleaf Monster at 113 per minute is the ultimate earner for this habitat, though it'll be a good while before you can get your hands on a Light Monster in order to produce one. It also requires significantly more food to get up to speed for only a 20% increase so it may be more cost-effective to just keep your Flower Monsters. Ice Monsters Ice Monsters are incredibly slow producers by nature - and that nature works against creating some of the hybrids that would resolve that issue. *'Level 6: Ice Monster' at 30 per minute is comparable to the Earth Monster in earnings... but more expensive. Nonetheless, their habitat holds more coins (at least initially) and so they're still a decent investment, especially if you want one of the ice-based hybrids. *'Level 7: Frozenflame Monster' at 87 per minute is a significant improvement from the default - but will require significant finagling to produce! The elemenal equivalent, Frostember Monster is also an improvement, so don't get discouraged. **Looking at the stats I'd recommend first using a Silk Monster or Tundra Monster with a Fire Monster (or even the Flower Monster and Bug Monster) as failure would result in a 4 hour breeding cycle or less. If you use the Fire/Plant hybrids, you also have the chance to produce a Legendary Monster! **Alternatively, use a Flower Monster or Bug Monster with the Ice Monster. You should hopefully have one anyways for your Plant Habitats and failure would only result in a 6 hour breeding cycle before you can try again. **Either way, success would be 7 hours for Frozenflame Monster and 8 hours for a Frostember Monster whereupon you could try again with Frostember and Ice. *'Level 32: Aurora Monster' at 94 per minute is the highest earner, but much like the Lushleaf Monster this one is incredibly expensive to feed and so you might decide against mass-producing these. Electric Monsters Electric Monsters are in some ways comparable to the fire monsters in coin production - and the combination of the two is very effective indeed. Considering how expensive things get, however, I'm actually surprised that these guys give Fire Monsters so little run for their money. *'Level 10: Flare Monster' at 101 per minute this what you're first going to aim for, once you can afford the habitat and an Electric Monster. They seemed to the less rare of the two Fire-Electric combos, though''' Strike Monster is still a good addition to the habitat. *'''Level 18: Tailwind Monster at 101 per minute actually ties with Flare Monster and costs more to feed, but is otherwise a good way to add variety without sacrificing income. *'Level 32: Flash Monster' at 132 is a significant improvement - enough so that you might be able to ignore the food costs! If you've already got everything else maxed out, this is a very good investment. Category:Blog posts Category:Guides Category:Strategy